When many of the currently available alkaline based photoresist cleaning compositions are attempted to be used in cleaning multi-metal (e.g., Al/Mo or Al/Ti) microelectronic devices good cleaning does occur. However, when the following conventional water rising step is employed to remove the cleaning composition from the surfaces of the device there results an aqueous alkaline solution of generally pH 9 or higher that upon contact with the a multi-metal stack on the microelectronic device forms a galvanic current between the two or more dissimilar metals that produces and accelerates electrochemical (galvanic) corrosion. Thus, it has become necessary to have an “intermediate” rinse step employed, such as with a conventional solvent, normally isopropanol alcohol. This intermediate rinsing step is helpful in removing alkaline compounds in the cleaning composition from the microelectronic device before it comes into contact with water in the water rinse. This intermediate rinse step is just another additional process step that should be eliminated. Moreover, there is a need to provide a good cleaning composition for multi-metal microelectronic devices that produces good cleaning results while protecting the metals from galvanic corrosion.